


Пижамка

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони пугается, ведь Питеру пять лет, и его укусил радиоактивный паук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пижамка

**Author's Note:**

> ну, так как я мазохист, после трейлера мне было и больно, и хорошо, и я не знала, куда себя деть.  
> и сделала это.

Когда Питера кусает радиоактивный паук, Стив пугается так, что успокоить его Наташе удается с трудом. Тони тоже пугается, ведь Питеру _пять лет_ , и его укусил _радиоактивный паук_. Норман Озборн стоит посреди своей тупой лаборатории и нелепо хватает воздух ртом. Гарри начинает плакать, а сам Питер, беспечно смахнувший паука, чешет место укуса.  
  
Тони начинает громко кричать и угрожать Норману судами и адвокатами, клянется убить, расчленить и выбросить остатки в океан – и это при двух детях, один из которых его собственный сын, а второй сын человека, которому он угрожает. Слава Богу, в это время Стив приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы прекратить этот беспредел, схватить огорченного зудом Питера и убраться из лаборатории Озборна подальше.  
  
Тони напрягает Брюса, который выглядит совершенно беспомощным и таким же перепуганным, как и все в Башне. Ну, все. Кроме самого Питера, который не осознает масштаб катастрофы. У него чешется укус, и он дергает Стива за штанину, чтобы это прекратилось. Это странно, но стоит привлечь внимание Стива, и все мгновенно разрешается. В этот раз тоже срабатывает. Стив хлопает себя по лбу, аккуратно обрабатывает укус и укладывает его спать. А потом несется в лабораторию к Тони, Брюсу и Хэнку, который явно скорее раздосадован, чем испуган.  
  
Они работают всю ночь, периодически ругаясь друг на друга и что-то взрывая. И это очень глупо, понимает Стив уже под утро, когда от усталости слипаются глаза. Они должны были отвезти его в больницу. Но, похоже, они все настолько оторваны от реального мира, что просто попытались сами изобрести средство против радиоактивных паучьих укусов. Невероятно.  
  
Стив идет в комнату к Питеру, который обнаруживается прилипшим к потолку и совершенно по этому поводу не расстроенным.  
  
— Папа, — смеется он и каким-то необъяснимым образом переползает по потолку от кровати к двери и счастливо падает Стиву в руки. — Я здорово умею?  
  
— Конечно, здорово, — соглашается Стив и несет Питера к Тони. Потому что его пятилетний сын _ползает по потолку_. И это не самое странное, что ему доводилось видеть в своей жизни. Но он все равно перепуган.  
  
Впрочем, Тони и его команда суперученых находят мутацию Питера совершенно безвредной. Можно даже сказать, полезной. В обозримом будущем у Питера появится много различных плюшек.  
  
Стиву резко становится легче.  
  
***  
  
Питер в полном восторге от своих новых способностей. Как и все обитатели Башни. Но больше всего это радует почему-то Тони, который придумывает Питеру новое прозвище. Оно прилипает к нему так быстро, что вскоре Стив единственный, кто зовет Питера по имени. Остальные называют его Человеком-Пауком, иногда Паучком, иногда еще странной кучей производных от этой дурацкой клички. Питер абсолютно счастлив, и уложить его спать теперь совершенно непосильная задача. Потому что по вечерам настоящий супергерой Человек-Паук обязательно должен спасти если не весь мир, то хотя бы Башню от какого-нибудь страшного монстра.  
  
Это несколько… утомительно.  
  
Тони придумывает Питеру супергеройскую пижаму. Клинт, увидев его труды, плачет от умиления целую неделю, а следующую – ржет, стоит ему увидеть Питера в ней. Впрочем, тот не теряется и запечатывает паутиной Клинту рот. Тони это подводит к катарсису, и он устраивает для Питера фотосессию в этой пижамке. Клинт на месяцок уезжает на задание, потому что это выше его сил.  
  
Тор на полном серьезе считает Питера супергероем, и это внушает опасения. Однажды опасения себя все-таки оправдывают. Эти двое ночью сбегают ловить мировое злое в лице несчастного Локи, который успевает пару раз запустить в них каким-то заклинанием прежде, чем Питер ловит его в паутину. Стив одновременно и гордится этим, и злится невероятно. Но Тони его убеждает, что все в порядке. Сначала на словах, а потом в спальне, и, в конце концов, Тор не самая плохая нянька для Питера.  
  
Наташа считает, что нельзя просто так взять, получить суперсилу и стать супергероем. Она забирает его с собой в зал для тренировок. Этим оказывается встревожен уже Тони, потому что… Это же _Черная Вдова_ собралась учить боевым приемам пятилетнего ребенка. Стив доверяет Наташе так же, как и себе, поэтому не обеспокоен ни капли.  
  
Тони делает Питеру маску, чтобы скрывать личность. От кого он должен её скрывать и зачем, не уточняется, но выглядит круто. Стив даже уже не обращает внимания на их чудачества. Клинт приезжает с миссии и первым делом одобряет маску, а затем методы ведения переговоров, которым Питера научила Наташа.  
  
Скотт и Хэнк знакомят его с муравьями. Питер влюбляется в них мгновенно, и те, кажется, отвечают ему взаимностью. Как иначе объяснить муравьиные гонки по потолку Стив не знает. Это продолжается до первого погрома лаборатории. Питер не сильно расстраивается.  
  
***  
  
Когда Питеру исполняется шестнадцать, он действительно начинает строить карьеру супергероя. И Стив даже удивиляется тому, что ждал иного. Трудно вырасти в Башне Мстителей и не пожелать стать одним из них. Питер давно не информирует их с Тони на тему своих решений, поэтому они узнают об этом только тогда, когда он врывается в самый разгар битвы.  
  
На нем, разумеется, супергеройский костюм, похожий на его детскую пижамку как две капли, только из спандекса, и маска для скрытия личности. Стив так растерян, что пропускает удар. Но у него есть Тони, готовый его прикрыть в любой ситуации.  
  
— Мне кажется, или это наш сын пролетел только между зданиями? — спрашивает Тони недоуменно. И черт. Питер был обычным ботаником (насколько обычным ботаником вообще может быть сын Капитана Америки и Железного Человека, в детстве укушенный радиоактивным пауком), помешанным на биологии. Он не… Ладно, возможно, он просто хорошо скрывался. Потому что… — В чертовом Нью-Йорке нет еще одного парня с такими способностями!  
  
Стив вздыхает. Потому да, это совершенно точно их сын. Ну кто еще это может быть? Кто еще станет кричать про «дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука»?  
  
Когда сражение заканчивается, Питер спускается к ним и снимает маску, потому что да, это всегда было бессмысленно. Стив хочет его хорошенько отругать, потому что так просто не делается, он мог бы их хотя бы предупредить! Не говоря о том, что это невероятно опасно, и он бы никогда подобного не разрешил. Стив уверен, что и у Тони будет к нему пара слов, но им всем мешает Клинт.  
  
— Серьезно? — спрашивает он, обходя Питера со всех сторон. — Ты действительно взял себе в качестве супергеройского имени детское прозвище? И надел свою детскую пижаму?..  
  
Тони начинает хохотать, Питер вспыхивает и, залепив рты им с Клинтом, улетает на своей паутине в сторону Башни.  
  
Стив не злится и даже не испуган. Стив улыбается.  
  
Некоторые вещи все-таки не меняются.


End file.
